When We Were Young
by MoonyXmadness
Summary: Ellis has a lot of stories revolving around "mah buddy Keith." I guess this is just another one of those stories...Kellis preinfection, on going
1. 1

WOW NO WAI, yea, chapter story ya'll…..and if you bother reading this, I have the second chapter started…but…I have a bad habit of never finishing stories, but I'll try my best with this! Be prepared for fluff cheese and no zombies! Keith and Ellis (and some other Savannaheits) reinvention….WAY reinvention….I don't own L4D2, VALVe does, bad editing, I try but I'm not good at it.

Enjoy luvvies;

Ah ever tell yall 'bout mah buddy keith? …Ah sure hope ah have...cus tha man is the luhve uv mah life...

Now...see... Ah dun think it'd be real fair tuh be callin' what he and ah had a "homo sexual relation" cus, we aint never been wit no one else, aint never looked at other men...er been wit women, not really, there wus juss me...an Keith... And we Were juss fine keepin it at tha. Guess it *would* be fair tuh me... keith sexual...hahhah... Bu ahm losin mah point...

Y'see, we dun grew up tuhgether, an ah mean it too, the second ah wus outta mah ma's belly ah wus introduced tuh Keith (he bein' 'bout a year older then me an awl) and ever since we goddalong swell, so its only naturally we've awlways Been real close like... Like siblings, y'know? Bu' wit out tha rivalry...best gaddamn friend a boy could ask fer he wus... An then...he became s'much more...

It wus late august, if ah recall correctly, early mornin' but it wus already startin' tuh warm up , an ah wus enjoyin the late wakin's tha awlways came with summer, gotta get the most uv it a'fore ah had tuh head off tuh the fifth grade….

"El!" The Oh-so familiar voice echoed in his head, but didn't fully rouse him from his slumber.

Of course the smack to his side did.

"Wha-!" The previously slumbering boy sat stark upright, brunette curls sticking up at all angles and bright blue eyes wide, "whassat? Wha…wha…whass wrong witchu, Keith!" the young slammed his fists down against his blanket, glaring half heartedly at the aforementioned red head who was grinning wide by the side of his bed, "man an ah wus gonna sleep in an awl too, why yew gotta-"

"C'mon, ah wan'chu tuh come wit me!" the elder of the two fully interrupted, " get dressed, ahma wait outside!" And without waiting for a reply he turned and rushed back out the door he had come from.

Ellis stumbled down the stairs, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes before lifting them to meet with Keith's.

"Shesh, took yew long 'nough" the elder boy crossed his arms, "yew ready now?"

Ellis nodded, slipping on his sneakers before following the pushy red head out the front door, "be back later ma" he called as the door shut.

"Where we goin'?" the brunette asked curiously, falling in step with Keith.

"yew'll see…" he replied, a smug grin playing on his lips. Ellis huffed, but followed along anyway.

They passed from their suburb like area to the outskirts of town, until there was only scarce housing and forest.

And still Ellis followed along obediently, not bothering to question the red head further.

"Almost there" Keith mumbled, turning off the road to follow a dirt trail.

"….Issis summere we're *allowed* tuh be?" Ellis hesitated.

"A'course El! Ah come here awl the time." Keith grinned back encouragingly.

"Dun mean we're allowed" the younger shot down almost immediately.

"Aint no one gonna know," the red head turned and grabbed Ellis's hand between both of his, walking backwards on the well known path.

"….if yew say so" Ellis's tone still hesitated, but he trustingly followed his friend.

Ellis watched the scenery as the two headed down the dirt trail. Tall trees towered over his head and blocked out patches of sun, giving the forest depths a ominous green lighting the further away from the trial it got. But the chorus of birds and the near by sound of running water lightened the mood of the looming trees and caused the once worried 10 year old to smile brightly in the warmth of what sun broke through the mesh of trees.

Keith glanced back every now and a again, watching the ever curious brunette as his soft blue eyes darted around the forestry. He quickened their pace easily with the grasp he still had on the younger's hand, eagerly wanting to reach their destination.

The redheads impatience was in vane as they reached a small drop off in a short time, and Keith stopped their hike.

"awl right!" Keith's smirk returned to his lips, tugging lightly on their entwined fingers, "we're goin' down there!" He pointed to the creek flowing at the bottom of the small 'cliff'.

Pink tinted Ellis's cheeks as he tugged his hand away, realizing he had been holding Keith's the whole time. "o-ok-..wait…down *there*?"

"well yeah, c'mon" without pause, Keith headed to the slope and started down it with practiced ease.

Ellis followed slowly.

The younger was only half way when the red head jumped from a large rock to the clay beds below, "C'mooon slow poke!" he called up, teasing.

"shuddap! Ahm almost there…." pout played evidently on Ellis's features as he steeped down onto the last big rock, glancing over the edge uneasily.

"yew want help?" Keith's teasing tone remained as he watched the younger.

"NO," he sat down on the edge of the boulder, glaring down at the rock before looking back to Keith, "awlright… maybe."

He grinned, approaching the edge of the rock and holding his arms out. Ellis leaned down on his friends shoulders as hands found his waist, pulling him down from his perch and guiding him gently to the ground.

"Thanks" Ellis mumbled, quirking his mouth to the side in disappointment.

"Awe dun worry 'bout it none, El, yer jus short!" Keith laughed as Ellis's pout returned.

The clay bed followed the creek until it curved out of sight, the crystalline water rippling over rock or still as glass where it was too deep for them to reach the surface. The once blocked sun shone boldly over the rock covered island on the opposite side of the clay, sand merging with the glassy water, and tall grasses behind the coat of smooth stone.

"okay, follow me!"

"this aint where we were headed?" the brunette cocked his head.

"naaw, we're goin' over there" Keith motioned to the island off handedly, focusing on the water as he walked along its edge.

"through the water?" Keith nodded, "…well awlright"

The duo traveled along the clay for a few short feet before Keith dubbed it shallow enough to cross with minimal water damage, and stepped onto the wet stones bravely heading to the other side of the cool water, Ellis close behind.

His now damp sneakers sunk into the soft sand as they reached land, "sure is nice down here, do yew really commere lots?"

"oh yea… well… often 'nough" Keith didn't pause in his path as he spoke, approaching a log held firmly in the rocks, the bark worn smooth from time and water, "c'mere," he patted the wood as he sat down himself. Ellis did as he was told and walked up beside Keith, plopping down next to him with a smile.

They sat for a few silent moments, Ellis taking in the new scenery eagerly and completely oblivious to the fidgeting redhead beside him.

That is, until a hand planted it's self over his.

The brunette's eyes shot to Keith, who slowly met his gaze, his normal demeanor lost behind a slight fear in his eyes, "kei-?"

"EL!" the red head interrupted loudly, snapping his teeth together as he flushed, starting again, "El….y-yew um… well… " he took a breath, staring hard at his puzzled friend, "y-yer ma ever tell y-yew…how yer gonna grow up an marry a real Purdy gurl?" Ellis's confusion faded momentarily with a crinkle to his nose.

"yeah, ah guess"

"w-well a-ah wus th-thinking, ah, um," keiths eyes searched the surrounding area before falling back on the baby blues across from him, "ah wanchu tuh be the Purdy gurl I marry"

Keith winced.

Ellis blinked, eyes wide as his head tilted, "huh?"

"wait! No, nawt whut ah meant! ah want….ya see, ah…yer mah best friend buh, yer"

"Keith, what'chu talkin'bout?"

"El ah really, really like yew." he stated, punctuating each word.

"…ah..like yew too?" the brunette's brow furrowed and he frowned lightly.

"no, El, I *like* yew ah.." he lifted his hand from his friends to gesture around at nothing in particular before letting out a frustrate groan, putting his hand back on Ellis's as he leaned quickly forward to press a kiss to his lips.

Gawd… tha' scared the shit outta me, ah aint gonna lie… but Keith says it wus really the only way tuh get his point 'cross… hmm, well after sputter'n a few strange things and practically runnin awl the way back home an coolin' off, ah di'n leave Keith hangin'. Ah went over tuh his house (eventually) an ah accepted his feelin's fer me, ah mean… ah kinda felt summin fer him too…tho ah di'n know whut it wus at first… puppy luhve an awl tha, haha.


	2. 2

So we went through our next year uv schoolin, keith a year a 'head uv me. We di'n really kiss 'gain…cept once er twice, it wus mostly holdin hands an goin' places together secretly. Then summer came…an fer some reason, things got more complicated….

Y'see, it wus a custom fer the older kids, in mah case the higher grades uv our middle school, tuh come an... well… pick awn the younger students. Wunnit right, but it wus how it wus. And the worse the thing they were teasin yew fer, the meaner it wus. Now, ah c'nt *really* say this from experience, havin' *two* 6th graders as mah best friends (we had made quick friends wit the new kid from up north, Dave Rivers) ah had ample protection. a'course, until some uv the older kids found out an amazin' lil' secret 'bout me an a certain redheaded 6th grader...

It was summer again for the two Georgian boys and most of their time was spent outside with their newest friend, Dave Rivers; a quiet raven haired boy from further north, placed in Keith's class. Of course Keith, being the outgoing amiable kid has was, he almost instantly forced his friendship upon the shy northerner.

So the three boys were eagerly awaiting their vacation and time off to spend lazing about or playing out side, and were more then ecstatic when it finally came about.

"M'bored" the elder of the two southerners mumbled, falling back from where he sat to stretch out in the browning grass.

"Well… how 'bout we go see what Dave's doin'?" the brunette next to him chirped, hugging his knees to his chest as he watched the others actions. Ellis had become quickly attached to their third member, always happy to have a new friend, especially when that friend had stories to tell of places Ellis himself had never been.

"Naaaw" Keith drew out the vowel, "he's busy er summin..." Ellis quirked his mouth to the side as his plan fell through, "but tha's okay...ah like spending time wit jus yew.." the young redhead grinned wide up at his friend, looking for the usual reaction.

He didn't have to wait long.

The younger's cheeks lit up as he quickly tilted his head down in an attempt to hide behind his short bangs, teeth finding his lower lip. Keith sat back up, grin still playing on his lips as he leaned over towards the flustered brunette.

"Hay El?" he inquired, trying to get the light blue eyes to meet his.

A hesitant moment, then he glanced up, "yea?"

"Kin...ah have a kiss?" He asked almost timidly. The brunette stared for a moment, taken aback by the rare request but easily accepted. The red head's demure fading instantly as he scooted closer to Ellis, practically radiating his excitement before pressing a quick kiss to the others lips.

The two stayed a while longer in the open field, chatting happily, the elder's boredom long forgotten after the short kiss. They enjoyed their time sitting in the dieing grass and parted ways with a tight hug and another peck on the cheek from the forward red head, oblivious to their on looker.

Ellis woke the next morning, sharing his plans to spend the day over at Keith's with his mother who, after a reassurance it was okay with Emma, (Keith's older sister who'd be their babysitter for the time their mom was at work) allowed it, wishing him a safe trip.

The brunette took his time, dragging his feet against the concrete, enjoying the rays of sun light streaming down and warming his skin. The road both he and the Marshall's lived on was quiet today, whether it be the family's away on vacation of the early hour didn't concern the young southerner as he made his way to his friends house.

Although, the shuffling between two of the houses he passed did. He turned his head in curiosity, seeking the source of the noise.

"Hay, yew! Yer Marshall's friend, aint'chya?" Ellis jumped as a boy not much older then him rounded the corner of the house he was near.

"Y-yea, yea ah ahm..." he replied, abit confused at the question, attention grabbed by another two boys follow behind the first.

They approached him with out hesitation, eying him almost menacingly, "yer sick." he stated plainly.

The brunette's confusion came back tenfold at the statement. sick? he felt fine. Luckily the elder was quick to elaborate.

"mah pa's talked 'bout folk like *yew*" he emphasized the word as if it were a curse, "aint right, yer gonna go tuh hell fer what'chyer doin" he glared down the bridge of his nose.

Ellis blinked, bright blue eyes wide at the accusation, he didn't even know what it was that he was doing. He opened his mouth to speak, only getting out a stuttered 'what' before he was interrupted with something hard connecting with his cheek. He fell backwards, landing on the ground with a 'thud'. Hand shooting up to cover his face as pained sob formed behind his lips, his attacker taking another step towards him.

"Ah saw yew kissin' Marshall, pa say's they used tuh kill people like yew cus God di'n want them spreadin' sin-"

"Ah aint done nuthin' wrong!" Ellis yelled up at him from his place on the ground.

He yelped sharply as a swift kick was aimed at his thigh, "shudup, fagot."

The three older boys got a few more solid hits on the already bruising 5th grader before turning and running back from where the had come, throwing a few insults behind them as they left.

Ellis sniffled, pushing himself up off the ground as he blinked back tears. The stubborn Brunette stood fully, and slowly started again towards his destination, only deterred in the slightest by his newly acquired limp.

A slow knocking sent Keith sprinting from the couch, throwing the door open excitedly, "El! Y-...el...?" Keith blinked at the top of the head turned towards the ground, "El..?" He tried again, ducking down to see the younger's face. He only got a soft sniffle in response, as he watched the other pick his hand up to wipe his nose on the back of it. Keith sucked in a sharp breath as he watched the hand fall again, noting the smear of red across the skin there, "a-are yew bleedin'? El?" Keith's voice rose as he grabbed at the younger's wrist, the darkening bruises catching his eye. "Emma!" He yelled pulling the injured brunette through his front door, "Emma com'ere!" his voice was panicked as he returned his gaze to Ellis.

"What? what is it?" she leaned through the opening that lead to the kitchen, "homyGod" she strung her words together as the cup she was holding was tossed onto the counter. The 16 year old hurried over to the silent 5th grader, taking his face in her hands as she did a quick inspection, "Ellis, sweetie, what happened?" she spoke softly, concern touching her soft features as she brushed the short curls out of his face.

He shook his head, lips pressed into a thin line.

She sighed before taking his hand, "then lets get'chu cleaned up at least...Keith, call miss Sommers, tell her Ellis got hurt an tha she can come an get hi-"

"No!" Ellis's eyes widened, "ahm okay! a-ah dun wanna go home yet..."

Emma sighed, tucking a lock of strawberry blonde hair behind her ear, "Tell miss Sommers that he wants ta stay here, bu' ta come over if she wants." Keith nodded numbly, looking over at his bruised friend before hurrying to the kitchen.

The brunette sat patiently on the bathroom counter, wincing ever so slightly every time the cotton ball dipped in disinfectant would come on contact with a cut or bruise. Keith stood next to his sister as she worked, watching Ellis with a worried expression, questions burning behind his lips as he waited for her to finish tending to him.

"Annnn there" she smiled, pressing the band aid firmly against the scrap on his knee before steeping back, "all done, yer free ta go." Ellis mumbled a thanks before jumping from the counter, only to be grabbed again, this time by the younger Marshall, and drug away to his room.

Keith closed his door, huffing a breath as he prepared himself to turn around, fully intent on getting the story from the younger no matter what. He turned on his heel.

And almost fell backwards as Ellis wrapped his arms around his neck, the tears he had been fighting back falling freely from his eyes as he sobbed pitifully against the others shoulder. The red head blinked, wide eyed and disorientated at the younger's sudden change of mood. Shaking himself from his stupor, he hugged the brunette back, leading them slowly to sit down on the edge of his bed.

Amongst the sobs Ellis choked out a few intelligible words,"th-they s-saw us k-kissin' a-an s-said wh-what w-we wus d-doin' was w-wrong a-an w-we wus g-gonna g-go tuh hell" Keith frowned, rubbing the younger's back in a small circle.

"El...yew aint goin' tuh hell...yew dun go tuh hell fer luhvin' sumone" He mumbled, unsure of what else to say.

Ellis sobbed louder.

Keith winced at the sound, tightening his hold around him but remained silent, letting the other cry.

"Keith...?" the quiet call and rapping at his bedroom door drew him from his sleep.

He blinked, rubbing his eyes. When did he fall asleep?

The red head glanced down at the warm weight on his chest to see Ellis curled up against him, eyes still red from his previous crying, but otherwise sleeping peacefully.

"Yea..?" he responded, trying to keep his voice hushed.

"Miss Sommers is gonna be here in a few minutes, kay?"

"Awlright..." He looked back down to the sleeping brunette before moving his arm, hesitant on waking the other, "hay El...? Time tuh go home."

Ellis stirred, glazed eyes finding Keith's.

The red head pulled the younger up, capturing his lips in a chaste kiss, successfully startling the other into alertness and receiving a timid smile.

S'ah went home, mah ma freakin' out over mah state...bu' ah wus otherwise perfectly okay...every day Keith would go tuh *mah* house (he refused tuh let me walk anywhere alone) an summer went on a lil'while longer with us hangin' round...a'course, wha' ah di'n know wus what Keith had in mind fer them boys tha' attacked me...

chp two, guess I'm actually gonna get past the first couple chapters...had to rush to get to the end of this, hope it's still decent~ luffluff


	3. 3

No editing, sorry guys! I finished in one class period (usually takes me all day _) and I have to catch mah bus! Hope you enjoy my mistakes! Haha 3

Enjoy luvvies 3

A'course, ah wus awl healed up in a matter uv days, a lil' caught up over the things them kids said bu'...nothin' tuh worry yerself over to much. Now Keith, he wus *pissed*, Bu damn wus he good at keepin' his fumin tuh himself...guess he di'n wanna worry me none. bu the second ah told'im who had done tha' ta me, he took it upon himself tuh make sure they di'n go spreadin the word'round and bring more trouble fer the two uv us...'course he di'n let me know till it wus too late...

The late august sun beat down on the two young southern boys as they lazed by the edge of the creek, feet dipped in the cool water.

"Yew sure yew dunno where Keith is?" Ellis asked the dark haired boy again.

"mhmm, he said he was gonna be busy for a while, an he'd catch up with us later..." Dave replied. If he was annoyed by the younger's repeated question, he didn't show it as he watched the leaves and other debris float through the crystalline water.

"awlright" the brunette sighed, kicking his feet idly. Keith had been distracted as of late, almost to the point of ignoring Ellis when they hung out. At first, it didn't bother the brunette, mostly because he didn't quite notice, but after an entire week of short meetings and distracted conversations, it started to upset the young southerner.

They stayed at the creek for a while longer, enjoying the beautiful weather and the company before deciding to head home for a decent lunch.

Ellis entered his house, kicking his shoes off at the door before heading into where he heard his mothers voice.

"Hey Ma, what's fe-" He stopped short, quickly closing his mouth as he saw the phone in his mothers hand.

"Sweetie, there you are," she covered the mouth piece of the phone after uttering a quick 'just a moment', "miss Marshall called, Keith's in the hospital- jus' wait," she said quickly as she saw her sons eyes widen, "he's okay, bu' he's going to be in there a couple uv days."

"when kin we go see'im? kin we see'im now?" Ellis practically burst out the second his mom stopped talking. *Keith had always gotten into trouble, even at this age, so he'd seen the hospital more then a few times, but Ells would always been by his side, when the accident happened and when he was being treated for it. So the thought of Keith getting sent there for mysterious reason frighten the brunette more then anything.

"Ellis, honey, we..." she hesitated for a moment, watching her son almost painfully, "we c'nt go see Keith this time. He got himself into a lot uv trouble."

Ellis's face fell, "Bu... okay..." his voice faded to barley above a whisper as he turned, heading to the stairs.

"Didn't yew want lunch, honey?" She spoke softly, reading the brunette's body language easily.

"No thanks," He mumbled, appetite already gone.

Keith had been planing this for a week, what he was going to do, say, and how he was going to do it. He was going to get revenge on the kids who'd beaten up Ellis. *His* El. he let out a frustrated growl, fists clenched as he stomped up to said boys. His time planing all came down to this.

"Hay," the red head called as he lessened the distance between the three boys and himself, "Brooks, ah godda bone tuh pick witchu!" he kept his voice confident, exactly how he felt as he stopped a few feet away from the others.

"Well hay, it's Marshall! Ah thought ah got'chu fagots cowerin in yer homes." His lackeys laughed from behind him at the comment.

Keith snarled at the word, "Don'chu EVER call El tha ag'n!"

"an what'chu gonna d-"

Keith threw the first punch, successfully cutting off the elder boy. He staggered, put his hand to his jaw where the punch had landed, and stared at the younger in disbelief for only a moment.

"yew lil'twerp!" Brooks rushed him, hitting him hard but missing his face, connecting with Keith's shoulder. As Keith regained his balance, the other two advanced on him as well. He cursed under his breath and took off in the opposite direction, his opponents following close behind.

Now, Keith would never run from a fight, ever. But in a situation of three boys twice his size against just him...he needed a better playing field.

He weaved through a few trees, stopping short of a steep hill, taking away one of four sides to attack him from. he nodded at his choice before turning quickly to face the others.

"thought'chu'd get away, Marshal?" he huffed a laugh, winded.

"Aint running away." He stated plainly, charging the tired 8th grader and throwing his shoulder into his chest, knocking him to the ground before backing up again.

While on the Ground his lackeys took his place, cornering Keith. The red head got a good punch to the first who approached him, kicking the other in the shin. Brooks was up again and made a quick grab for the smaller boy, who in turn jumped back, getting his foot caught in a tangle of roots.

And stumble right over the edge of the steep hill.

The three older boys froze as the younger disappeared over the edge, not before wincing at the sickening cracking noise his ankle had made. Sharing a quick glance at each other, they turned, and ran in the direction they had come, leaving the red head to his fate.

He woke up a day later in a white room to the face of his very worried mother.

Keith had asked to see Ellis numerous times, but he always got a sharp no, and then a soft explanation of "how bad fighting is and what it leads to."

Great, he was being punished for falling off a cliff.

So he took his week in the hospital, a constant pout behind his words and the repeated question "so kin El come visit me today?" But never argued further. Ellis, on the other hand, had taken to bothering his mother on the hour about Keith's condition, and picked up several nervous habits over his constant worrying. Splitting them up for an entire week hadn't done either of them any good. But finally, Keith's week of punishment was up, and Ellis was granted permission to check in on his friend personally.

"El!" The red head practically shouted, sitting up in his bed. The younger said nothing approaching the bed with a quite serious look which Keith didn't seem to pick up on. "Ah missed yew s'much! bu now yer here, hay lookit mah cool cast, ah got it in r-OW" his rambling was cut short as Ellis slapped the injured red heads arm.

"Ah told'jew tuh drop it! A-an now yer awl banged up c-cus yew thought yew'd go take awn them boys! An it di'n g-get nuthin' done..an.." Ellis tilted his head down, rubbing hard at his eyes with a small sniffle, "an ah di'n gedda see yew fer a whole week" Keith frowned, rubbing his arm were he'd been hit.

"M'sorry El...Bu' now they aint gonna bother us n'more, Jacob Brooks got transfered out fer 'pushin' me down a hill an breakin mah ankle'" The red head tried a small smile. But Ellis didn't return it when he looked back up.

"it's okay..." he mumbled.

"yea..?" Keith hesitated, "yew...wanna sit up here wit me? betchu aint never been in a hospital bed." He tried another smile.

a small smile tugged at the others lips, "yea, cus yer gonna end up in'um 'nough fer the both uv us." Keith laughed, scooting over anyway and patting the white mattress. The brunette's smile widened as he climbed up onto the bed next to Keith.

"ah missed'chu.." He repeated, pulling the younger into a hug.

"ah missed yew too" Ellis returned the embrace, wary of the others injured leg as he pressed himself close to the red heads side.

ahm purdy sure ah spent the rest uv the evenin' jus sitting there wit Keith, listening tuh him tell me 'xactly wut happened...'course, ah wus never gonna admit how cool it really was. Ah felt so damned bad 'bout him gettin' hurt. Bu' he was right, them boys never said 'nother word 'bout me an Keith, with Brooks headin' off tuh 'nother school an awl. And we enjoyed th'rest uv our middle school years, not bothered 'gain bah our relationship...well, 'til we got intuh freshman year.


End file.
